


A Hard Day’s Night

by reginacorvida (Spectralpoetess)



Category: WolfCop (2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, One Shot, POV First Person, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Werewolf Sex, first person reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectralpoetess/pseuds/reginacorvida
Summary: Your boyfriend’s a wolf. And a cop. He’s a wolfcop. And you wouldn’t have him any other way.





	A Hard Day’s Night

To say that it had been a long night was an understatement. I’d been waiting all night for Lou to come home. I knew it was his little “time of the month” but deep down, the wolf was still Lou, still my Lou. It also helped that he had no right looking as sexy as he did as a giant werewolf, but there were some perks to every catch. Eventually, my wolf cop stumbled home after a long night of ripping bad guy face off and, probably, a few beers for luck. His uniform was covered in drying blood from the former escapade. 

I chuckled when he walked in, “God damnit Lou, I just washed that yesterday. Blood isn’t the easiest to get out of clothes, you know.”

Lou didn’t respond with words. Rather, he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his broad, fur-covered chest as he tossed it to the ground, revealing his muscular, very hairy arms and shoulders. God fucking dammit, he knew what he was doing now. I got off the couch and approached him, biting my lip. I was used to the wolf, but, fuck it turned me on every time. Especially when I knew that everything on him was wolf too. 

“Lou...” I said, halfway between a coo and a moan, he knew what he was doing to me at this point. I reached up and ran my hands over his chest, trailing slowly down to his navel. “Why don’t you take the rest of it off, too?”

I could see a smirk form on the wolf’s face as he grabbed my ass with his clawed hands and pulled me in tighter as we kissed. His teeth were sharper than usual so we had to be a bit more careful, but I honestly loved the occasional nicks he gave my tongue and lips. He kissed like he was starving, and I could feel that monster member in his pants getting harder. Holy shit, was I in for it tonight. I ran my hands along his chest and they found their way around his neck. He was a good bit taller than me so I had to go up on tiptoes to reach the back of his head, and I tugged at his fur a bit, earning a low growl from him into my mouth. I moaned into his in response, barely able to contain my arousal. 

He picked me up bridal style as he carried me to his bed, and I giggled like a schoolgirl as he did. This was like Beauty and the Beast. He dropped me onto his bed and I bounced, chuckling a bit as he stood over me, removing his belt. He held it in his hands for a second, before quickly grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. What was he doing? He took his belt and fastened my wrists together with it, the leather cold against my skin and eliciting a shiver. I hadn’t even had time to take my own clothes off, but Lou tore my shirt off me with his claws, and my bra soon followed. I was glad I was wearing older stuff I didn’t really care about. I shivered as the cold air hit my torso and my chest heaved with arousal. I wished so badly I could have touched him, and I moved my leg to stroke his. He huffed at me as he pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal his hardly human erection. It was a little less hairy than the rest of him but still had hair and was dark in color, and it was big, too. Bigger than a standard human cock, at least. 

“Officer Garou,” I gasped, knowing how it turned him on the rest of the time. His erection twitched. “Please.” 

With that, he was on top of me pulling my pants and panties down, thankfully not tearing them much as he did to reveal my dripping wet cunt to him. What a lot of people don’t realize about Officer Lou Garou is that he gives amazing head. And before I knew it, he was between my legs lapping at my pussy and growling, the vibrations from his growls getting me even closer. His tongue grazed my clit and I gasped, crying out, “F-fuck!” He started his assault on my clit as I yelped and keened for him, feeling his tongue circle around me and get into every part of my folds. Lou was great at eating pussy when he wasn’t a werewolf, but the added friction of all his fur around my legs and the occasional graze of a fang made me lose all composure. I was getting close and my moans were getting higher pitched, and then he stopped. He started to kiss me and I could taste my own juices from his lips and tongue. His cock rubbed against me, the delicious friction leaving me gasping as I knew what was coming next.

He pulled away from my mouth and looked me in the eyes with those gorgeous golden wolf eyes, and asked me, “You ready?”

I nodded in response, and he crept back to his knees and pulled my hips up to meet his. He seemed to be lining up, but I could already feel the tip of his cock against my entrance already. He thrust in, and I nearly howled myself. His cock was huge, and filled me to the brim, stretching me like crazy as well. I panted for a few seconds, looking up at him as he blinked a bit, getting used to how tight I felt around him. When he started thrusting for real, I let out I high pitched moan. The mix of pain from all the cock I was taking and the pleasure from the fact that he was hitting all the right spots had me seeing stars, and I wasn’t even cumming yet. His rhythm was steady and he took his time before speeding up a bit, his claws digging into my hips. I was definitely going to have bruises there, but I didn’t care. He put me down for a second, leaving me empty before gesturing with his claw to roll over. I got onto my knees and used my tied arms to support myself as he thrust into me again with a low groan, and he began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and faster as he held me in place with his claws. He grabbed my hair and pulled it, bringing my head up and I yelped in response to the sudden jerk. 

I could feel myself getting to the edge and I moaned, “Lou, Lou, yes, right there!” He was hitting my g-spot perfectly with his cock as the heat in my stomach coiled harder and harder, and I fell over the edge screaming his name. I could feel his own orgasm coming on as his cock seemed to grow thicker, a bulb-like knot preventing him from pulling out of me. I knew it was a wolf thing, but when I felt it it still took me by surprise. His growls got louder and louder still as he fucked me, resonating through my whole body. He pulled me upward so I was flush against him, feeling all his fur against my back as he kept fucking into me. 

I could feel him getting close to my cervix and I gasped out a “Fuck!” As he pounded into it. It hurt but it felt amazing, it was heaven and hell blended into one sweet cacophony of sensation. He threw his head back as he too met his heaven, holding me in place and howling like the wolf he was as his seed spilled into me and leaked out as well, with so little room to go thanks to his massive size. His knot slowly began to go down, and he collapsed onto the bed, taking me with him as we laid on our sides, his cock still inside me. When the knot went down, he slid out of me and rolled over to his back. His cum leaked out of me, staining the sheets. I’d have to do the laundry if I could walk in the morning. 

I was still on my side, panting and heaving and still tied up with his dark brown leather belt. I did my best to lay on my back and turned my head to him. “Lou? Think you can get this off of me?”

He shot up and pulled his belt loose from my wrists as I shook them out. “Thanks, baby,” I replied, and he smirked in response. I rolled to my side and laid my head on his still heaving chest, losing my face in all his fur as I flung an arm around him. He put his hairy arm around me, patting my ass with his clawed hand, and soon we fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Having a wolf cop for a boyfriend isn’t the most traditional arrangement, but it was definitely worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, someone was going to do it eventually. Doesn’t mean I regret it though.
> 
> This is also my first smut work, so if you have any constructive criticism feel free to comment so I can improve my writing!


End file.
